Warmth
by whitereflections12
Summary: Just a short scene between Cain and Glitch in the wagon while Cain was recovering before going after DG. I just had the urge to do a CainGlitch fic...hope you enjoy. :


Ok…as far as I can tell, this is the first(edit:second. when posted on lj…not on here.) Cain/Glitch fic! Not saying it's good, just saying. ;) Forgive me for not including the beautiful amazing wagon conversation…I'm writing this away from home and from my DVR so I can't go back and get the lines right, and if I can't get them right I'd rather not do that convo at all because it was perfect as it was.

I typically go het 99.9 of the time(and I do love Cain/DG), but there was just something about Cain/Glitch…it seemed just so obvious and so right to me. So…here's just a short fic. I'm working on developing a longer, AU WIP though, so if you like this, encourage me. :D

----------------------------------------------------------

Cain woke with a splitting headache. Everything seemed fuzzy. He remembered the gunshot with crystal clarity but everything after that…

He remembered falling. He remembered cold. He remembered…someone against him the dark, holding him, keeping him warm. Talking to him, even when he couldn't seem to wake. DG? Had she made it out? He heard footsteps and the creak of the wagon and he had his gun whipped out and trained on the subject in the blink of an eye. Hesitantly, gentle hands wrapped around his and he recognized their size and feel though he hadn't had very much contact with them before. Glitch. It was Glitch.

----------------------------------------------

"See, what you have is what we call 'boyscout syndrome. It-"

"Glitch."

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up." His head was still killing him, and he wasn't ready to hear about how many mental issues he had. He had them, he knew. He had issues with closeness. He had issues with everything. It no one else's damn business. Cain set up slowly, holding his head. "How long was I out?"

"Almost a day. I was worried about you." Glitch turned around, immediately going to his side. "I'm not sure you should be sitting up yet, you probably hit your head pretty hard."

"My head's fine." And, in comparison, it was. He rubbed his eyes against the heels of his palms, feeling a little dizzy. "We have to get moving. We have to go after DG and Raw." Even if all there was left of Raw was a body, he was still one of them. They had to find him. Cain sat farther forward, ready to move to the side of the bed but a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and Glitch slid an arm around his shoulders and eased him back against the bed.

"I told you you shouldn't be doing that but you never listen to me. Of course, sometimes I don't listen to me either but even having only half a brain I sometimes know what I'm talking about. I think."

Cain let his rambling fall back into a dull buzz. The arm around him had felt familiar…something from when he was asleep. What had Glitch said?

_I might have saved you from hypothermia but this saved your life._

He had saved him from hypothermia. So…it had been Glitch's body he remembered against him, Glitch that…was still rambling. "Glitch."

"I mean I try to-what?"

"Thanks." It was hard to say. He wasn't exactly used to thanking people, or used to showing appreciation to Glitch but…Glitch was wrong. He had saved his life. The cold could have taken him just as easily as the bullet. He looked up at Glitch, still sitting beside him.

He smiled. "You don't have to thank me. It just was, just like we couldn't leave you once we saw you in the first place. DG helps, it's what she does and I guess I do too." He cocked his head. "I'm not sure what I was like before, but I'm like this now. Maybe that means something." He stood up, crossed to the opposite wall. "We have some water, you should probably drink something."

Cain moved to sit up again when Glitch brought the water but he stopped him, instead sat down beside him and slid an arm under his shoulders. He hated being treated like he was weak and he pulled away, fighting the pain. It seemed to be fading a little bit, but the dizziness was still there for the time being and he reluctantly acquiesced, letting the other man steady him as he took a drink. When he lowered his hand and looked Glitch was still watching him. They were close, very close and with his eyes boring into him like that Cain suddenly felt uneasy though he couldn't put a finger on why. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"You. The fact that when you were dying, you didn't try so hard to push me away. You left, but you came back to me and DG in Central City. I don't think you're so heartless as you pretend. I think you just don't want a heart."

More accurate than he wanted to admit. "Yeah, well, we're all missing something. You don't have half a brain." A little harsher than he had intended.

"Heart's more useful than a brain, I think so anyway."

"You would." He shook his head, then turned back to Glitch. "I lost my heart." Why, then, could he feel it beating so strongly in his chest at the moment? Against his will, he noticed Glitch's lips, their proximity. He could feel his body against his side. Heat. Warmth. It wouldn't take much effort to close the gap between them and-

"You might have lost your heart, but you still want it back."

Cain froze. Of course he did. Of course he did. His son. His _wife_. What the hell was he thinking? He pulled back, putting a little space between them. "Yes, well…it doesn't matter now." And it didn't. None of it did. Nothing except finding DG and Raw, finding his family, and, at the moment, getting whatever space mentally and physically he could from Glitch and from the thoughts that had crossed his mind. He was just tired, that was all. He couldn't feel anything for Glitch. He couldn't.

_Remember…Zero stole your heart. You have to get back what you __had,__ or nothing at all. There can be no other choice. _

It was what he told himself, and what he had to believe.


End file.
